


Me Before Oops and Hi

by evacoll



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry!Louis, Love, M/M, eccentric!harry, happyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Me Before You' AU but with Louis and Harry instead of Will and Lou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"See we could be doing this on our holiday instead of all the dramatic things you wanted us to do." Nick said as Louis laughed and continued kissing Nicks neck leaving many marks.

Louis Tomlinson, the brown haired, cheeky, and caring man, was the most daring person you would ever meet. You want to go sky diving? Louis was the perfect guy to ask. Louis Tomlinson was one of the few people in the world who wasn't afraid to try everything, no matter how scare it might be. Most of all though Louis Tomlinson was in love. He met Nick, the brown haired, small, and sarcastic boy, who had stolen Louis' heart 1 year ago.

"Alright well I need to go to work. I'll be back in a few hours to continue this yeah?" Louis said in his thick Doncaster accent

"You better" Nick said as he pulled the covers over his body and turned on his side. Louis walked into the kitchen going to grab his motorcycle helmet 

"Don't even think about it mister. It's pouring outside, get a taxi." Nick said as Louis looked outside seeing the rain and sighing before agreeing and walking out of the door and down to the lobby, out the door just as his phone rang loudly

"Tomlinson." Louis said as he answered the phone

"Louis we need to finalize this deal." Louis heard Kyle, his business partner say.

"That's what we are doing today isn't it?" Louis said as he heard Kyle hum through the phone before Louis noticed an empty taxi

"Hey Taxi Taxi." Louis called as the taxi driver nodded toward Louis and Louis walked across the road without looking both ways. Bad idea

HONK


	2. The Job

The air was brisk as Harry Styles walked, or should I say skipped down the road back to his humble home after a day's work at the cafe. He had been working at that small cafe for 6 years now and everyday he found another reason to love it. Harry loves everything and everyone. Harry Styles was the kindest person you would ever meet, but with that kindness came stupidity. He had never been the smartest in his class and he's always the most clumsy person in any given room.

Harry had brown unruly curly hair, emerald green eyes, and was 5'11. Harry would usually take the bus back home but today was special. For once in the dreary old town Harry called home, it was sunny. Not just sunny like the sun was out and there were clouds, no the sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the wind was blowing but not to much of course. 

As Harry arrived home he noticed his fathers car was still sitting in the driveway. Must be running late for work. As Harry walked into the house he immediately noticed the sound of a crying baby. Greg must be in a bad mood. 

"Harry thank god you're home can you take care of Greg for a while I have to get to work right now." Harry's dad, Des, said as Harry smiled and nodded happily before he took Greg from his dad and his dad ran out of the house and over to his car.

"Oh come on Greg don't cry, lets feed you some dinner maybe that will help." Harry said as he sat Greg in his high chair and grabbed some baby food from the cabinets before feeding it to Greg carefully to not choke him.

RING RING. 

Harry heard the phone begin to ring as he put the food down before running over to the phone.

"Hello?" Harry asked as the person on the other end sighed slightly

"Hey Harry, it's Joe, I feel horrible to be saying this but the cafe is closing down Harry, I've mailed you your wages. I'm so sorry Harry I know you liked this job." Joe said as Harry sighed

"Are you playing a prank on me right now?" Harry asked 

"I'm sad to say I'm not Harry. I'm sorry I have to go now. If you don't get your wages by the end of this week call me." How said before hanging up leaving Harry speechless.

"Oh Greg mum and dad are going to be so mad." Harry said walking back into the kitchen to his nephew.

Just then his sister, Gemma, walked into the hour and over to Greg picking him up

"What are mum and dad going to be mad about?" Gemma asked as Harry sighed

"The cafe is closing done, meaning I no longer have a job." Harry said as Gemma sighed

"It's ok I'm positive you'll get another one." Gemma said as I nodded sadly before walking upstairs to his room.


	3. The Meeting

"What do you mean the cafe is closing?" Harry's mum, Anne, asked as Harry sighed before piling green beans onto his dinner plate

"He means that the cafe is closed, he can't do anything about it." Gemma said as I nodded agreeing with her

"Well I'm sure you will fine another job don't worry everyone." Anne said as Harry nodded but Des sighed once again

"I'm not mad, it's just that we really needed that money." Des said as Anne nodded before smiling

"Well Harry will find a better job, I'm sure of it." Anne said as Harry nodded before smiling sadly

The next week was the equivalent of Hell. Harry went through 3 jobs before he thought of giving up. Apparently working at a chicken factory, waxing place, and nail salon just weren't right for him 

"Harry we've tried everything I don't know what you want me to say." The social worker helping Harry find a job, Mr. Smith, said

"Please Mr. Smith I'll take anything." Harry said as Mr. Smith nodded and looked to his computer once again refreshing the page.

"Well this is new. Companion for disabled man." Mr. Smith said as Harry's eyes widened

"He has no mobility neck down, needs help with everyday tasks. It's close to where you live, It doesn't say anything about needing skills, perfect for you Harry." Mr. Smith said as Harry nodded happily.

"You must be Mr. Styles." Mrs. Tomlinson said as Harry walked up to the house on the day of the interview.

"Yes hi, nice to meet you. You can call me Harry." Harry said as Mrs. Tomlinson nodded leading Harry into the living room

"So Harry, do you have any experience with this work?" Mrs Tomlinson said as Harry sighed before smiling

"Well no, not exactly, but I'm sure I could learn, I'm a fast learner." Harry said as Mrs Tomlinson nodded 

"Ok so why should I hire you, what are your strengths." Mrs Tomlinson asked

"Well I never get sick. And I live just on the other side of the castle, and I'm always early if not on time." Harry said as Mrs Tomlinson frowned before stopping him

"Harry, I mean why should I hire you, what makes you the best choice for this job. You have no experience so why should I hire you. You will be with my son everyday all day so you are going to need people skills, what are your people skills like?" Mrs Tomlinson said

"Oh Well I'm very nice people say, and I really would like to become friends with this man. Plus I make a mean cup of tea." Harry said as Mrs Tomlinson nodded before smiling

"Can you start immediately?" Mrs Tomlinson asked 

"Yes of course." Harry said smiling

"Alright then let's go meet Louis." Mrs Tomlinson said as Harry thought the name over. Louis Tomlinson, sounded nice.

"This was my craft room until we had it adapted for Louis." Mrs Tomlinson said as she opened the door to a large apartment looking room with a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room.

"Louis I have someone for you to meet." Mrs Tomlinson said knocking on the tinted door before it slid open to reveal two men sitting. One by choice and one forced too. 

"Louis, this is Harry he's going to be staying with you for a while." Mrs Tomlinson said as Harry smiled waving

"Hey I'm Harry, wait she just said that, sorry I'm nervous." Harry said as Louis and the other man, still unknown raised their eyebrows. The other man laughed slightly before stepping towards Harry.

"Hi I'm Niall. Louis' trainer" Niall said as Harry shook his hand and nodded greeting him with a big smile

"And you must be Louis." Harry said smiling

"Must I?" Louis asked as Harry laughed slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly as if out of nowhere Louis started screaming and making strange faces. Looking as if he was in pain of some sort

"Louis stop that." Mrs Tomlinson said calmly while Harry stood there completely frozen in fear. Was this a test? Should he be doing something right now? Was Louis having an attack of some sort? 

"Scared yet?" Louis asked once he had stopped making the faces and screaming

Harry stood there silent until finally Mrs. Tomlinson spoke up

"Alright well Niall will talk you through Louis' routine and I'll leave you guys to it

"You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here mother. My brain isn't paralyzed... Yet." Louis said raising an eyebrow at me as I stood silent before smiling slightly.

"Well good luck, goodbye everyone." Mrs Tomlinson said as I said goodbye and smiled at her as she left 

"Well there isn't really much to explain. Everything that you'll need to know is written in this binder so I will leave that here for you to read over this afternoon." Niall said as he pulled out a binder and placed it on the coffee table in front of us

"Well I must be off now, I have another patient, but I'll be back at lunch time." Niall said as Harry nodded, thanked him, and watched him leave.

"Alright Louis what can I get you? Some tea?" Harry asked as Louis looked at him with dead eyes.

"Do you want to be alone?" Harry asked as Louis continued looking at him with no expression

"Alright, I'll be just outside of you need anything." Harry said as Louis turned his chair around to face away from Harry and towards the window instead.

"This should be fun." Harry thought to himself.


	4. The First Day

"Louis are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" Harry asked as he entered the room once again as Louis still faced the window

"Did I ask for you to do something for me?" Louis asked as Harry frowned

"Well no." Harry said

"Then I don't need you to do anything for me." Louis said as Harry huffed

"Come on its my first day and I barely know you, let's get to know each other at least." Harry said as he sat down on the couch that was placed in the corner of the room

"What do you want to know? Let me guess how I got this way?" Louis asked turning his chair to look at me

"No, honestly I couldn't care less about what happened. I want to know about you, what kind of person you are and what you like." Harry said as Louis raised his eyebrows again

"Fine I'm mean, how's that?" Louis said as Harry rolled his eyes

"See I don't think you really are." Harry said

"And why is that?" Louis asked sighing

"I think before what ever happened to you, you were a sweet guy, but your way of dealing with the pain you're in is to be rude." Harry said as Louis closed his eyes

"Get out Styles." Louis said as Harry's eyes widened 

" Louis I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." Harry apologized 

"Just get out Styles. That's an order." Louis said as Harry nodded quietly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"If you need anything I'm right out here." I said quietly through the door

"I know styles I just threw you out there." Louis said sassily as Harry sighed sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"So how is everything going?" Niall asked as he walked into the room after seeing another patient

"Not good, I pissed him off." Harry said as Niall set his things down on the counter.

"That's not hard to do, don't worry he'll get over it soon enough." Niall said as he walked into the room where Louis had been for the last 5 hours.

After 2 hours Niall came out of the room and left saying goodbye to Harry.

"Louis do you need anything how about a cup of tea?" Harry asked walking into the room

"I don't want a damn cup of tea, now go home you aren't needed anymore." Louis said as Harry frowned

"Ok I will, have a nice night." Harry said looking at the time and realizing it was 7:30.

"I'll try my best." Louis said as Harry closed the door to the room and left quickly arriving back at him home.

"How was the interview?" Gemma asked me as I sat at the kitchen table while they were already eating dinner

"It was ok." Harry said quietly before smiling slightly 

"You got the job didn't you?" Gemma said knowingly

"Yeah." I said as everyone cheered 

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Anne said as Harry laughed and continued eating his dinner.


	5. The Movie

The next day at work wasn't much better sonic won't go into detail. Louis ignored Harry's kind nature and made snarky comments in an attempt to diminish Harry's happiness. This went on for about a week until the day Louis finally left his secluded room and wheeled into the front room facing Harry immediately

"Styles, I have guests coming over. I need you to put snacks put, and make yourself scarce." Louis said as Harry nodded silently standing up and walking to the kitchen as Louis wheeled back into his room and shut the door. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to see two men. One with brown hair and blue eyes, the other with blonde long hair and brown eyes.

"Hello you must be Mr. Styles guests. I'm Harry Styles Louis caregiver." Harry said shaking their hands.

"That's enough Styles you can go." Loui said as Harry sighed and nodded smiling at the guests before walking out of the room. Harry decided this would be a good time to go and get more firewood as it was starting to get colder in the large room. After Harry had gathered some firewood and sat outside reading for awhile we decided to go back to Louis to see how the meeting had gone.

As Harry was about to go back into the room he heard talking and decided a little listen wouldn't hurt him.

"Louis I'm sorry but we are in love. You understand that right?" The man with brown hair asked as Louis looked dead eyed at the two men.

"We better get going but we hope to see you at the wedding." The blonde haired boy said as he helped the other man into his coat and they walked out of the door Harry was standing by. 

Just as Harry walked into the room Louis was wheeling his way into his secluded room and shutting the door. Harry sighed but continued setting the wood in the log fire before there was a crash and a shout.

"Louis, Louis are you alright?" Harry asked running into the room where Louis sat next to broke picture frames and glass everywhere

"Ok don't move because I have no idea what to do if you pop a tire." Harry said as Louis huffed and Harry ran to get something to clean the glass up with. Once the glass had been cleaned up the two parted ways once again. Harry went to the living room and sat down trying to put the picture frames back together.

"Styles I broke those pictures for a reason." Louis said as he wheeled out to where Harry was.

"Well I thought we could go into town today and look around maybe get you some new picture frames and put new pictures in them." Harry said smiling over to Louis

"What pictures, pictures of me sitting in a chair?" Louis asked as Harry looked down

"You could make new memories and put them in the frames." Harry suggested as Louis scoffed

"Trust me I've made all the memories in ever going to make." Louis said before rolling his eyes and starting to wheel away.

"You don't have to be an arse all the time you know." Harry said making Louis turn his chair around and look at Harry

"What was that Styles" Louis said as Harry thought of apologizing but decided not to

"I said you don't have to be an arse all the time. I know your life sucks but I'm trying to help and there is only so much I can do. If you would let me help you would make my job a lot easier." Harry said

"Just put the pictures in the draw." Louis said looking at Harry with questioning eyes before wheeling back into his room.

Harry did as he was asked before sitting down and reading his book for a few hours. Harry heard the thunder and rain from inside and decided he would stay until the storm let up a bit

"Styles." Louis called from the secluded room. Harry walked quickly into the room

"What can I do for you mr. Tomlinson." Harry asked as Louis eyes him

"For gods sake call me Louis. I think this is DVD weather, don't you?" Louis asked as Harry nodded looking at Louis' DVD 

"The one in French please." Louis asked and Harry was slightly surprised at Louis' politeness.

"What is this? Gay porn?" Harry asked looking at the DVD 

"How did you know?" Louis asked sarcastically as Harry smiled slightly

Harry put the DVD in and was just about to walk out as Louis stopped him

"Styles, come watch this with me." Louis said as Harry turned around to face him surprised once again by his request

"I don't know this isn't really my type of movie." Harry said as Louis raised his eyes brows

"You've seen it?" Louis asked

"Well no but I don't like subtitles." Hardy said as Louis scoffed

"Come on, come watch it with me, that's an order." Louis said as Harry nodded moving to sit on the couch next to Louis' chair. Every once in a while Harry could feel Louis' gaze on him looking at him through his side eyes glances but Harry wasn't complaining. How could he with such an amazing film on.


	6. The Sick Day

As Harry walked into the large room that Louis called home, Harry noticed Louis' dad was in the room and Louis wasn't sitting in his secluded room. Something was wrong a Harry knew it

"Mr. Tomlinson, is Louis ok?" Harry asked trying to get a glimpse of Harry threw the cracked door.

"He's alright for now, I think he just needs rest. Why don't you go sit with him?" Mr. Tomlinson said as I nodded and hurried into the room where Louis was laying and smiling slightly up at me.

"Ah Harry, how nice to see you." Louis said only slightly sarcastically 

"Finally calling me Harry then?" Harry asked as Louis laughed slightly

"Yeah, finally." Louis said before closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

As the day went on Louis continued to sleep and sweat and Harry continued to get more and more worried about Louis, until Harry decided to call mr. Tomlinson and say he was worried about Louis' health

There was no answer.

So Harry called Niall to ask for advice

There was no answer.

Harry sat with Louis for another half hour before Niall came walking into the room

"What's happened?" Niall asked hurriedly

"Mr. Tomlinson said he just wasn't feeling well

"Harry! Did you not read the binder! Go get me flannels now, they need to be cold." Niall said running over to Louis and sitting him up trying to get him to wake up and Harry ran to the bathroom grabbing all the flannels and making them cold before carrying them back quickly to Niall who placed them on Louis' naked chest

"Is he going to be alright? I'm so sorry I had no idea." Harry said as Niall shook his head

"He'll be fine, don't worry. Just know what to do next time." Niall said as Harry nodded running a hand threw his hair slowly

"I have to go, would you mind staying the night with him to be sure he's ok?" Niall asked as I nodded 

"Well good night Harry I'll see you tomorrow I assume?" Niall said as i nodded as he smiled and left the room

"Styles, you still here?" Louis asked as he woke up and Harry immediately stood up walking over to Louis

"Yeah I'm right here." Harry said as Louis sighed

"I'll just sit in the living room. I know you need your rest." Harry said walking out of the door

"No. Stay." Louis said as Harry smiled before nodding and sitting down next to Louis on the bed

"Tell me something good." Louis said as Harry smiled 

"Like what?" Harry asked 

"Just something good." Louis said

"Ok well once when I was little my parents would sing to me after I had a nightmare. It was a stupid tune from that TV show the wiggles." Harry said as Louis chuckled slightly

"Never seen it." Louis said as Harry gasped

"You've never seen the Wiggles, you poor boy." Harry said 

"Sing it to me then." Louis said as Harry blushed while laughing

"I can't sing." Harry said as Louis scoffed

"Just do it." Louis said

And as Harry sand the tune he noticed a small glint of happiness in Louis' eyes that he had never seen before.

"Anything else happy?" Louis asked hearty after he had finished the horrible song

"Ok, again when I was little I used to always wear my rain boots, never took them off, even slept with them on. I would always wear them, a Barney t shirt, and these hideous bumble bee leggings that were hand me downs from my sister." Harry said as Louis laughed 

"Bumble bee tights?" Louis asked as Harry nodded

"With black and yellow stripes." Harry said proudly as Louis smiled. 

"Oh dear god." Louis said as Harry laughed slightly

"Go ahead and mock, didn't you ever love anything that much?" Harry asked as Louis smiled slightly

"Yes." Louis answered simply 

"Ok Tomlinson you need to get some rest." Harry said as he stood up

"You'll stay here though right?" Louis asked as Harry blushed slightly

"Of course I will." Harry said smiling 

"Good because that was an order not a question." Louis said before winking and smiling at Harry as he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly


End file.
